Sg1 Meets NCIS
by sgatlantissheppard
Summary: This was a school assignment using Celtx and I took it a little to far.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STARGATE SERIES OR THE NCIS SERIES EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID! THIS IS ALL FOR FUN!

Beginning information

Stargate Command was a very top secret base/program until there was a murder. Cam talked Langry into getting the best investigators on the job that can also keep SGC a secret... But nobody was prepared for who was coming...

SG-1 was in charge of meeting the investigators at the front gate. SG-1 arrived and waited for a few before the convoy arrived. SG-1 was not ready for a Marine, an Israel assassin, another geek, and a clown... other known as GIBBS, ZIVA, MCGEE, and TONY.

Receiving area

As NCIS climbed out of the trucks Tony started in with his jokes until he saw Teal'c. That blow him away knowing that he was actually standing in the same room as a real life alien.

Sam finally got everyone to head for the elevator. Once they got in, she informed NCIS they were going 26 floors underground and what they see and hear is highly classified. Gibbs said that would not be a problem, at the same time giving Tony the Gibbs look. When they reached their destination, they were taken down a long hallway to a room where they could set up their equipment. GIBBS looked at MCGEE and he knew what GIBBS wanted.

Gibbs

"Can we see the body? We will have to be able to take pictures."

Sam

"Yes, this way. You can only take pictures of the body and evidence on the floor, nothing else."

GIBBS

"Ziva, you will take the pictures because TONY will go crazy."

Elevator

They were taken back to the elevator, and down to level 28. As they got off, O'NEILL was getting on.

O'Neill

"Hi kids...Whats up?"

SAM

"Ohh, nice to see you too."

Jackson

"Jack."

O'NEILL

"Daniel, what is going on?"

Vala

"Murder investigation."

O'NEILL

"Daniel, didn't I tell you to keep Vala on a very short rope?"

Cam (Giving to look to shut it)

"We were not here..."

O'NEILL

"Who are these people?"

GIBBS

"NCIS."

O'NEILL gave the look of, in english please.

SAM

"Naval Criminal Investigative Services."

O'NEILL

"Ohh. More geeks."

That statement went to ZIVA's head.

Ziva

"I'm am not a geek. I am a trained..."

GIBBS

"Shut up ZIVA."

SAM

(Glaring at O'NEILL)

"You have to forgive him. What he calls a geek is anybody smarter than him."

CAM

"They only know the basics of the place, nothing more. May we continue to the crime scene."

O'NEILL

"Sure, blast doors are closed...FYI"

JACKSON

"Thanks Jack...For playing stupid."

GIBBS

"And who would that be?"

SAM

"Our old Commanding Officer."

ZIVA

"Was he here during the murder?"

CAM

"No, he was on..."

SAM

'Vacation, or what he calls vacation."

GIBBS

"What is vacation?"

SAM

"He sits on his deck trying to fish in an empty pond on his property."

Briefing room/crime scene

They team is taken to the briefing room wher the body of Col. Mayweather laid with a gun shot to the head. ZIVA starts taking pictures while TONY starts the scetch of the room. In the meantime GIBBS asked for a list of everyone on the base at the time of the murder and who had access to the area.

SAM

"I can have that to you in one hour. but a few things..."

WALTER

"Off world activiation."

CAM

"Who in the world is coming here?"

GIBBS (Curious)

"Off world activiation?"

CAM

"TEAL'C, VALA go to the gateroom."

SAM

"That would be classified."

GIBBS

"TONY, go find MGEE..."

Tony

"Got it boss, have MCGEE de-classify it."

GIBBS

"Have him get ABBIE on the Vid also."

CAM

"You will not be able to de-classify this place."

TEAL'C and VALA comes back.

TEAL'C

"Col. Carter there is someone here to see you."

TEAL'C stands aside.

SAM

"DAD!"

JACOB

"Hi Sam."

SAM

"What are you doing here?"

JACOB (JACOB points at GIBBS with a curious look.)

"Business as usual."

SAM

"Murder investigation. And this is NCIS."

JACOB

"Ohh. Why didn't you call?"

SAM (Looking at GIBBS)

"We did...10 hours ago. Can this wait?"

Jacob

"Ohh, got it. I am going to find Jack."

GIBBS (Looking at SAM)

"Dad?"

SAM

"Yeah. He has been away for awhile."

GIBBS

"Ohh."

ZIVA

"This Col. has no type of ID. Why is that and how do you know who he is?"

CAM

"Do not know why he doesn't have ID and everyone here knows who he is and what he looks like."

GIBBS

"Someone had a grude?"

JACKSON

"Every person on this base did."

ZIVA

"Any bad enough to kill?"

TEAL'C

"Yes, but I was with my team and we were not here."

CAM

"That is true. We were on vacation."

TONY comes running in.

TONY

"Boss, Abbie is on and MCGEE got more of this place declassified."

GIBBS

"Why didn't you call?"

TONY

"Your radio is off."

GIBBS

"Lets go."

NCIS 'home base' (supply room)

They leave the crime scene and goes back to MCGEE.

GIBBS

"Whats up ABBIE?"

Abbie

"Got the blood samples that were sent over."

GIBBS

"I never had any sent, how did you get them?"

ABBIE

"A Dr. SAM Carter sent them."

GIBBS (Looking at SAM)

"You are a doctor too. Why did you send them?"

SAM

"Protocol."

GIBBS (Irritated)

"MCGEE, what did you get?"

MCGEE

"Apparently this place in not what it seems. We are at a place where people travel to different worlds and back. And some here are aliens."

TONY

"No way, how many?"

GIBBS slaps the back of TONY's head to get him to shut up.

SAM

"Now with my dad and his friend here, I would say maybe five."

GIBBS

"Your dad, not you?"

SAM

"Long story. My dad became a host to the Tolk'ra and he now has a snake in his head that has it's own personality and memories."

TONY

"That's cool."

ZIVA

"Someone shut him up."

GIBBS walks up behind TONY and hits the back of his head again. TONY finally shuts up.

O'NEILL walks into the room to see how things are going.

O'NEILL

"Hey kids."

JACKSON

"Jack, they know everything now."

O'NEILL

"How in the world?"

Everyone turns their eyes onto MCGEE.

MCGEE

"MTAC."

O'NEILL

"WHAT!!! They were told to keep this place classified."

MCGEE

"They did, but we have high enough clearance."

O'NEILL

"Teaches us to trust them again."

TONY

"How long has this been happening?"

JACKSON

"Fifteen years."

TONY

"WOW!!"

ZIVA

"So do any of our guest have a grude against the deceased?"

ABBIE

"HELLO. Did you forget about me?"

GIBBS

"What you got?"

ABBIE

"I put a call into M-TAC and got a list of all personnel on base. I also have access to the computer system to check all arriving and leaving activity. Speaking of your DB's ID card, it was just scanned to leave base."

O'NEILL

"This place in on lockdown."

O'NEILL walks over to the phone and orders WALTER to lock the main gate and go on generated power. Once total lockdown is put into place it takes two high ranking officers security codes to deactivate.

GIBBS

"Okay, I want the whole story of what happened today, now that M-TAC has cleared us."

O'NEILL

"Col Mayweather was here to make some changes to the base that not everyone was happy about. He wanted to cut out 3/4 of our travels, cut back supplies and take all alien technology to Area 51."

TONY

"That place really exist?"

O'NEILL

"Yes it does and Col. Mayweather runs it. He was everything to be a certain way and nothing more. Everyone knew he was coming, that was no secret."

SAM

"Once he arrived he was taken to the briefing room, and was left there alone. About 5 minutes later we hear a gun shot. Security runs up there and finds him dead. We tried to review security footage, but it had been erased before we had the chance."

CAM

"That is when we first tried to contact SAM's dad to get help, but when he didn't answer after a few hours we called you guys."

GIBBS

"Thank you. What is with SAM's dad that can help you?"

SAM

"The Tolk'ra has technology that can read someone's mind to tell if they are lying or telling the truth."

GIBBS

"Then what are we waiting for."

SAM

"I will get get my dad and ask him to have the device sent here. Hopefully we can stop this before it gets out of hand. Ohh, it will be tomorrow before he can get it."

GIBBS

"Is there quarters that we can stay in?"

CAM

"Give me about an hour and I will have 3 rooms. One for ZIVA alone, one for GIBBS alone and a room to share for TONY and MCGEE."

ABBIE

"GIBBS, hello!?!"

GIBBS

"Sorry ABBIE. Transfer all your results to us when you get them. Ohh, can you transfer the vid link to SHEPPARD'S office?"

ABBIE

"Yes I will and here you go.. Don't tell her I did it."

ABBIE sends the video feed to SHEEPARD'S plasma screen TV

GIBBS

"SHEPPARD!"

SHEPPARD

"Darnit Jethro, don't do that to me. ABBIE do that?"

GIBBS

"Sorry, do not have a cell signal where we are at. It is going good, and it will be a few more days."

SHEPPARD

"So what do you want?... Besides scarring the crap out of me."

GIBBS (With a GIBBS smile)

"Keep ABBIE refilled on her drinks. She is loosing her mind and TONY is about to be knocked out if he does SHUT UP!"

SHEPPARD

"Yes I know everything about where you are at. I am sure you will be able to control TONY, if not, I am sure ZIVA will give you a hand making him go to sleep."

GIBBS

"I will keep that in mind, it might just scar TONY enough to go to sleep. Good Night Jennie."

GIBBS cuts the video feed as CAM walks back into the room and takes them to their rooms.

HALLWAY WALKING TO ROOMS

CAM

"Your rooms are all near each other. If you have to get in touch we either one of your people or one of mine just talk with the security gaurd."

TONY

"This is so cool. I feel like I am in a movie with aliens. This is better than Friday the 13th."

CAM (Looking at GIBBS)

"Is he always like that?"

GIBBS

"Yep he is. You get use to it."

CAM

"You have more guts than I do to handle people like him."

GIBBS

"He works best when he is like this. Let the security gaurd know that if he is any problem in the middle of the night with question, just get ZIVA."

CAM

"May I ask why ZIVA?"

GIBBS

"ZIVA is a trained assassin, she will put him to sleep and that will allow the rest of us to sleep and a very peaceful night."

CAM

"Got it. Good night."

The next morning

By the time everyone was up and ready for the day, JACOB had returned with the device and had it set up in the observation room.

JACOB was told that while each personnel was attached to the device that Dr. Lam would stupervise the whole process. JACOB believed that in order to do every person, it would take all day.

NCIS met up with SG-1 in the Mess Hall.

Mess hall

GIBBS

"Is JACOB ready?"

SAM

"Yes sir. He is waiting on us."

CAM

"Where is TONY?"

GIBBS

"ZIVA took care of him last night so he is having a hard time getting moving. He will meet us in the observation room."

SAM

"What do you mean that ZIVA took care of him last night."

GIBBS

"Tony is a clown and always believed aliens existed. The security gaurd was told that if he bugs him too much to get ZIVA and she would put him to sleep. ZIVA is a trained assassin and knocked TONY out without harming him too much."

SAM (Pointing to the door)

"Nice. So shall we?"

observation room

They arrived not long after TONY did. He was tired, but wired at the same time.

CAM (Smiling and Joking)

"How did your night go last night TONY?"

TONY

"Was going fine until ZIVA showed up."

CAM

"Yeah, you can thank GIBBS for that one, he told me to tell the gaurd to get ZIVA if you went crazy with questions."

JACKSON

"Maybe VALA and ZIVA would get along well. They both are kinda bothersome."

VALA

"I heard that Daniel."

JACKSON

"Oops. I didn't know you were here."

VALA

"Someone did have to help JACOB set up and notify everyone of what was going on."

SAM

"Ready dad?"

JACOB

"Yep, send me the first, but not you."

SAM

"You don't have to worry about that. SG-1 was not here at the time. We were gone."

The whole day went by slowly and they were still not getting anywhere. By 8:00pm that night there was only two people left to test, O'NEILL and Landry.

Landry went first because he had work to do. He came back negative, but everyone was in for a big surprise when it came to O'NEILL's turn.

Turns out that O'NEILL was on base at the time, even though he denies it. Everyone who trusted him had now been betrayed. SAM and JACOB was shocked. Their best friend was now a murderer. GIBBS arrested O'NEILL and had him thrown in th the brig. Things were not looking good for O'NEILL until he got sick.

sick bay

O'NEILL was now fighting something that no one knew what it was until an X-ray reviled the snake in his head. That is when JACOB stepped in.

JACOB

"Let me take him with me. I will get this thing out if him and find out if it is Tolk'ra or Goa'uld."

GIBBS

"I cannot let you do that. He is a murderer."

SAM

"I am not sure if it is O'NEILL that murdered the Col. or this snake that did. "

ZIVA

"What is the difference between the Tolk'ra and the Goa'uld?"

CAM

"Tolk'ra can gives freedom to both host and snake while the Goa'uld only allows the snake to be present."

TONY

"Is that why I hear JACOB talking in a wierd voice?"

JACOB

"Yes. You were hearing Selmak talking. She is very friendly and you would get along with her TONY."

TONY

"The snake in your head is a girl?"

JACOB

"Yep."

GIBBS

"Back to who gets O'NEILL."

CAM

"Sorry Agent GIBBS, but when it comes to aliens we pull rank. He will be going with JACOB."

JACOB

"Thank you CAM. You know I will take good care of him. I know that if I don't I might not want to return."

SAM

"You got that right dad."

GIBBS

"hen we are done here."

CAM

"Yes you are. I will take you to your rooms so you can pack up."

TONY

"That is so cool."

ZIVA (at the same time as GIBBS)

"Shut up TONY."

JACKSON

"Thank you for your help, even though Jack cannot tell you that.

NCIS and CAM started walking down the hall to their rooms."

GIBBS

"What is with O'NEILL and JACKSON."

CAM

"They were the first to travel. O'NEILL did not trust him at first, but than again he didn't trust anyone. The first planet was Abidos. There O'NEILL was told to blow up the plant if alien forces might be able to attack Earth. Before that happened the god RA showed up. JACKSON was wearing the Eye of RA around his neck and he could also speak the language. After a huge fire fight JACKSON was able to stop O'NEILL from blowing up the planet, but they put the bomb on RA's ship."

JACKSON catches up with them.

JACKSON

"That is when I opted to say with the people and Abidos and marry my wife, but when RA's brother Apohis showed up on Earth all the lies that O'NEILL told to cover up what had really happened had to come out.

CAM

"They have been family every since. And as us newbies have came, we have joined that family."

NCIS is at their rooms and left to pack. Within the hour they were pack and ready to leave. TONY was still craking jokes and being TONY like when he is in the office.

RECEIVING AREA

NCIS was waiting for the truck to arrive when SG-1 walked up.

JACKSON

"Thank you for your help. It was very much appreciated."

SAM

"I hope you have a good flight home, the jet leg can get to you."

GIBBS (pointing to the team)

"One for the wimps. "

CAM

"I have a quick question for you before you leave."

GIBBS

"What's that?"

CAM

"How are you going to keep TONY quiet about all this."

GIBBS

"One, he will be order to. Two, he know his juob enough to know what to and what not to talk about. And three, I have ZIVA for that. It might take a little pain, but he will soon forget all of this."

The truck arrives and they all board, and leave. They were never to see that place and they will never see it again.

THE END


End file.
